This invention relates generally to reflective brackets and, more particular, to a reflective bracket for a radiant heat defrost heater for a refrigerator.
Most refrigerators, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,159, include an evaporator which normally operates at sub-freezing temperatures in an evaporator compartment positioned behind the freezer department. Consequently, a layer of frost typically builds up on the surface of the evaporator. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,267, a radiant heater is often positioned inside a housing and below the evaporator to warm the evaporator by both convection and radiant heating in order to quickly defrost the evaporator.
A number of problems have been noted, however, with known radiant heat refrigerator defrosters. For example, radiant heaters typically operate at temperatures above the boiling point of water, and if water is allowed to impinge on the heating element during the defrost process, undesirable noises will occur. In addition, the housing surrounding the radiant heater tends to heat the radiant heater, causing the heater to operate at higher temperatures and reducing the life of the heater. Further, the increased temperature of the heater tends to create abnormal convection currents across the evaporator during defrost cycles, and undesirable pressure drops across the evaporator compartment. Still further, indirect radiant heating provided by the housing surrounding the heater tends to increase the required time for a complete defrost, and reduces defrost efficiency.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to mount a radiant defrost heater in a manner that protects the heating element from defrost water, improves convection flow in the evaporator compartment and decreases the required defrost time.